The Mechanics of Love
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Beastboy has been disappearing everyday for the past couple of weeks and Raven is curious as to where What happens when she finds out? Slight BBRAE


**Hey there fanfiction people!**

**Soooo, I'm kinda suffering writer's block for the Supernatural Casefiles of Garfield Logan…..But rest assured I shall overcome it!**

…**..Hopefully…..**

**Anywho!**

**I thought you guys might like some more oneshots, and it will give my mind some time to think…..**

**Oh and this Tuesday, July 24****th**** will be my official One Year Anniversary of officially writing fanfics, Mostly BBRAE!**

**So Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans…..otherwise BBRAE would have gotten together and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction…..**

**ENJOY**

****

"Hey guys I'm headed out!" Beastboy yelled, Robin and Cyborg just nodded; to immersed in their video games to give an actual response.

The changeling sighed as he shrugged on his black bikers' jacket, but grinned to himself as he walked out the door.

It was several hours later that the resident half-demon walked into the common room to be greeted by a familiar sight that caused her to smile slightly.

Cyborg and Robin we're playing video games, Starfire was in the kitchen playing with her pet Silkie and cooking another Tameranian concoction and Beastboy was…

Wait, where was Beastboy?

Looking around the empath searched for the missing changeling before turning toward the two boys and asking.

"Where's beastboy?"

-This was becoming a common occurrence as of late, the changeling would disappear for the better half of the day, and then come back to the tower, dirty and worn out before heading back to his room. No one knew what he was doing or where he was going, and though she wouldn't admit it, Raven was starting to miss the adoring grin he would always throw her way.-

The two shrugged in response while the alien princess floated towards her friend and handed her a note.

"Friend Beastboy had accidently left this on the table; perhaps it shall give the clue as to his coordinates?"

Raven offered her a small smile and a murmured a soft 'thanks' causing the Tameranian to smile happily and giddily fly off back to the kitchen.

Looking down the empath looked at what appeared to be a receipt.

'_What's this?'_

Looking at it closer she could make out the words: Redwing Garage, lot #225l.

Curious as to what this place was and why Beastboy was there, The sorceress walked leisurely over to her room and pulled on a pair of black skinny-jeans, a black led evanescence shirt and a faux-fur-lined coat and a converse before making her way back to the common room.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later." The girl deadpanned, looking for any sign of disagreement.

"Goodbye friend Raven!" Starfire grinned, waving excitedly.

Raven nodded and offered a small smile and wave before making her way out into the dreary-weathered city.

It was a few short minutes later that she made it to the rather large garage that was in the more expensive part of the city.

The garage in and of itself was rather old, open since the late 1950's kept in good condition with red paint and oiled hinges.

The girl walked up to the counter and tentatively rung the bell.

It wasn't even a moment later that a tall teen walked out the back, a red bandana in his hands as he used it to wipe off any grease or oil.

"Hey there how can I help you?" the boy asked, smiling charmingly.

The girl looked taken aback as she took in his appearance, easily 6'4, broad shoulders, with a black V-neck on and a button-down short-sleeved grey shirt, slim black jeans and a pair of worn leather boots.

She glanced at his kind hazel eyes and asked shyly.

"I'm looking for #225l?"

The teen looked at her curiously.

"Oh are you a friend of Gar's?"

Now knowing that she could trust him-knowing he was a good friend of Beastboy's- she nodded.

The boy grinned as he motioned for her to follow him.

Walking with him, she ended up in what appeared to be a giant salvage yard.

Attempting to keep up with the teen's long strides she hurried along beside him.

"So, thanks" she glanced down at the embroidered name tag on the teen's grey mechanic's shirt.

"Roy"

He nodded as he whistled a little tune, his hands in his pockets as they made it to their destination.

"Well here we are, if you or Gar end up needing any help just let me know yeah?"

Raven nodded as she walked into the large storage room.

What first greeted her was the sound of loud rock music, when she looked around her eyes rested on a sight that completely shocked her.

Beastboy….was working on a car

That in and of itself was a strange

"Beastboy?" she asked, over the blaring music that belted from the speakers.

Looking up, the boy jumped, calming down; the changeling walked over to the radio and turned it down,

"Raven! What are you doing here." The boy asked a blush evident on his features.

The empath blushed as well, for a reason completely unknown to her as she asked,

"What are you doing here?"

Sighing, the boy motioned over to the car he was working on.

"I'm trying to finish tuning up my car."

The girl quirked an eyebrow

"You're car?"

Beastboy grinned, nodding his head enthusiastically as he walked back over to it and held out his hands.

"Yeah, isn't she a beauty? Roy helped me fix her up, she's a 1970 Dodge Challenger!" he told her excitedly. **(If any of you are wondering what it looks like, it's the one from Jesse McCartney's How Do You Sleep music video)**

She admired its glossy black paint and nodded

"Why didn't you ask Cyborg to help you?" she asked curiously.

The green shapeshifter's shoulders slumped as he mumbled.

"Cyborg doesn't even KNOW I know how to work on cars, plus he's not much help with carbureted engines, he only knows how to work on computerized."

Raven nodded as she looked the changeling over.

He looked differently then he usually did, Black jeans, Black Chuck's, and a tight-fitting grey V-neck that the empath couldn't help but notice show the lean muscles underneath his thin shirt.

Turning her head away before he caught her staring, the half-demon blushed before asking quietly,

"Would you like some help?"

Beastboy turned towards the blushing girl and grinned boyishly at her.

"Sure"

A few hours later the two tiredly wiped grease from their faces as they inspected their finished work.

"Well, let's see how she runs" The changeling grinned as he sat in the driver's seat and flipped the key, the engine roaring to life.

"WOOHOO!" the green teen whooped, doing his 'Go Beastboy' dance.

The empath let out a small chuckle, before being crushed by the happy shapeshifter.

"Beastboy!" she yelled, giggling slightly as he swung her around.

Setting her back on her feet, Beastboy grinned as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, causing her to blush.

"You want to go get something to eat?"

Nodding, the empath pulled on her coat as the changeling put on his black aviator sunglasses and faux-leather jacket as they herded into his black challenger.

As they pulled out they smiled softly at each other.

And somewhere down the road….their hands became entwined.

**END**

**YAY!**

**Another fanfic done!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please Review,**

**Spidey out!=)**


End file.
